Raise Your Voice
by LaBellaItalia
Summary: When Bella's brother dies. She goes to an Art school, where her love of singing meet's the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all: I don't own the twilight books**

**Hey okay so this is the same story that I had before only I changed it up a bit. Because I didn't like the brothers name and I wanted the characters to be human.**

"Bella! Finally, schools over!," yelled my BFF Callie. "I'll see you tonight Bells"

"Oh, I know same can you believe it we're finally going to be Seniors!" I replied excitingly running over to my brother jeep. He unfortunately had his graduation party tonight, so I needed to get home.

"Ready to go sis, let's go party" Bryce said while starting the car.

When we arrived home I found that my mom was helping Phil with the food for tonight. Okay so Phil isn't my biological father. My real dad lives in Forks, Washington. My mom left him when I was only five and a couple years later she found Phil. Who like my mom was also a single parent, at the time they met. It turns out that he divorced his wife around the same time Charlie and Renée split up. I only go and see my dad in the summer time.

There were some of Bryce's friends there as well as family members.

Once everyone left, I decided to go to my room and just chill out for a bit. I put my iPod, and in know time I was singing. To my dismay Bryce came waltzing in to my room with his prize possession in hand, his video camera, he's always taping me when ever I'm singing. He say's apparently that its going to be his documentary for his school project for the summer.

"Hey bells look what I got!" showing me two white, rectangle looking pieces of paper. I looked harder and found they were tickets. To where I really didn't know but I think it was to the concert that was tonight.

"Oh my god, Bryce, you did not get two concert tickets for tonight," I was talking to my big brother Bryce even though he's only a year older that me.

"Yeah hey lets go get your jacket on, and hurry up!" Bryce said.

"Bryce we cant go out, remember your still grounded from sneaking out last weekend to go to a party,"

"So come on Bells you have to have some fun, and anyways this is like the last time I'll see you for like three months. Come one bells please, please! I know we'll have fun…" I could see the pleading look in Bryce's eyes as he said this to me.

"Fine! Just tell me how your going to get out of the house."

"Okay let me think…." he really needs to hurry up on think or we'll miss the whole concert.

"Got it! Okay so you just tell your mom that your hanging out at Callie's house, then I'll sneak out your window and I'll meat you in my car okay. Let's get this show on the road."

"Yep, see you in a few, tonight's going to be a blast," I said while walking out of my room.

"Hey mom Callie just called me and asked if I can hangout with her, so I'll be over at her place for a couple hours 'Kay." I asked walking into my moms office. I really didn't like lying to my mother.

"Yeah okay honey, see you when you get back," she replied mot looking up from her computer.

As I ran out to the car, I almost tripped and fell flat on my face. Its not like it doesn't happen everyday but every time it does It still surprises' me. The next thing I knew I was in Bryce's car and we were off to the concert.

The music was blaring in the car as we left the concert. Driving home was fun singing to the song we just heard.

As we going through a green light. I saw headlight coming towards us.

"OH MY GOD! BRYCE WATCH OUT!" I said through my screaming then the next thing I knew I was upside down and slowing slipping in to unconsciousness.

When I came out of my unconsciousness state, I was in a white room and on a bed. That when the memories came back.

"Bryce, Bryce!, Bryce? Are you okay" I was really starting to freak out. Then a nurse came running in, I think she heard me screaming. My mom fallowed her shortly after.

"Oh baby are you okay!" she started to tear up "Don't you ever do that again do you hear me! I could have lost you too!"

"What, is Bryce okay!" by now I was loosing it, and to be honest I think I was going hysterical.

"Oh honey I don't really want to tell you but he didn't make it out, he died instantly," that's when everything became cloudy and my face was hot with the tears that where rolling down.

"No, no it should have been me. Not Bryce how could he die, and just leave me hear!" I said as the tears kept coming down my face. It was as if they would never end.

A couple weeks after the car accident, I'll I did was mope around. I stop singing, even smiling. I lost the closest thing to me. Even if we weren't related by blood. He still was my brother and best friend.

My mom soon became feed up with what I was doing and it was hard for Phil to watch knowing that I was here and his son was not. So she sent me off to my dads house, for the remainder of my High School years. Oh joy.

I was standing at the gate for my plane waiting for first class to be called. Yeah I know first class! My mom got me the hook up and said that I needed it after what I've been through. I said my goodbyes to everyone and boarded the plane. It was only a couple hours before I would be in a whole new state. Now that made me feel anxious. So I took out my iPod and pressed play, the song My Immortal by Evanesance, started to plat, and I soon fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later 'only a couple more hours to go' I thought.

That's when I stated to think about Jake he was my boyfriend about three months ago. We met one summer when I was staying at my dads. He was so nice, until that one afternoon…

He called me saying that we needed to talk. So I said yeah sure, I mean first I didn't really think it was _that_ kind of talk. You know that break up talk. The day before we even discussed that we were going to stay together and that we would try to have a long distance relationship, after I left.

When we got together to talk he had a girl with him. She was pretty, she was tan with dark brown almost black hair, just like Jacob. He told me her name it was Kira. All I thought was pathetic he was leaving me for her! Jake started talking again saying that it would be hard and that our relationship wouldn't have worked out anyways. To me it sounded like he would be in love with her forever. Seriously I should have never gone out with him in the first place.

The only thing that hurts the most is I still like him with all my heart. When I got back from Forks, Bryce was the one who helped me get back on my feet, because I was crying for weeks.

I wish he was here I mean he won't be able to go to college. I remember him asking me to go to a Art School for singing but I really didn't want to leave. I soon started to think of that conversation.

_flashback_

_I was in Bryce's room. He was on his piano and I was singing, like we always were. He stopped and I didn't know why, until he started talking._

"_Bells, why don't you go to an art school for singing, you know your really good at it?" Bryce asked kindly._

"_I don't know. It might be fun. I just don't have any applications for the school."_

"_I have some right here for you I knew you would want to go if I asked you." grabbing a pile of papers._

_I picked up the one that said Breck and began filling it out. Bryce said he would put it in the mail for me, I hope he did._

_end flashback_

A silent tear ran down my face. I then relized that the plane landed and passengers we getting off the plane.

I slowly make my way out to the luggage claim area. that's where I found my dad waiting for me.

"Hey Char-dad!" nice save.

"Hey honey! So I know that Renee doesn't want you to go here, but I got a letter and I think you should read it." he spoke softly and handed me the letter as he drove to my new home.

"Okay sure," was all I could replie and I took the letter, and opened it.

It read…

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Congratulations on being excepted into Breck's School of Arts. _**(AN. Not a real ****art**** school. But it is a real private school. )**_ We are all ecstatic that we are able to have such wonderful talent at our school. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Mrs. Cope _**( I don't know what they put in letters like this so I only wrote the first couple sentences)**

"Its from Breck, Bella that's where im sending you! A few months ago Bryce called me and said you applied there, but to not tell Renee because she disaproved you going to an art achool."

"Thanks dad! This means a lot to me but I don't think I can."

"Bella, do this for Bryce I know he would have wanted you to go here and sing."

"Fine I will, are almost there, dad?"

"Yeah honey, just ten more minutes." he said

As soon as we got there I found my room and settled in. I said goodbye to my father and look around the room. I could see that we didn't have a normal room there where two bedrooms. One bedroom was PINK it was like cotton candy exploded everywhere. The other one was white, I'm guessing it was my room. The there was another room which was filled with clothes. I had a kitchen. Along with a huge bathroom.

Maybe this school wont be so bad. I found my guitar and headed off to find where there practice room was. I followed the map that came with my letter.

"Ahhh here it is…." I said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I forgot to mention that the plot is not mine either its from the movie Raise Your Voice anyway hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

EPOV

For the past few weeks Alice has been Acting really weird and has been hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is.

I noticed that Alice was coming around the corner because I could hear her _singing_ out to her favorite song. When she finally met me face to face. I could tell she was not a happy camper.

"Where are you going, your just going to ruin everything," she whispered at an inhumanly pace.

"Ruin everything? what are you talking about?" I whispered back to her.

"Just… never mind, you'll find out soon enough, can you do me a favor?" she spoke really sweetly.

"I want to know what it is, before I do anything,"

"I just need you to help me practice my violin, by playing the piano, I want to see how it sounds"

"That's it?! Sure I'll do that for you!" whoa that's all she's wants. This is not my sister! She normally asks you to do something crazy.

"Oh thank you! I'm ready to go, so let's get moving," Alice said as she started to pull me down the hallway, towards the practice room.

We were only a couple doors away when Alice noticed that she didn't have her violin with, which really annoyed me. She told me to meet her in the room anyway. The moment that Alice walked away, I received a text message on my phone. It just happened to be my girlfriend, Jessica.

_To: Edward _

_From: Jess _

_Hey honey, want to hang out tonight?_

I really didn't want to hang out with Jess tonight, seeing as the first day of classes start tomorrow and I wanted to be awake for them.

_To: Jess _

_From: Edward _

_Sorry but classes start tomorrow and I want to get some sleep we'll hang out after class tomorrow, 'kay. I've got to go help my sister practice her violin. I'll talk to you later._

So I started walking towards the practice room again.

As I stepped inside and placed my stuff down I noticed there was a girl sitting on the floor with a guitar in her hands and she was playing it. Not wanting to disturb her I quietly sat in a chair by the door. Then she started to sing.

(AN: I only changed the name in the song because it's suppose to be about Jake)

_Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Jake talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Jake walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

After she was done she took out a picture from her bag and started to rip it up. Why would she do that? that's when I noticed the single tear that had excaped down her cheek. She was also mumbling to herself, all I caught was something about why did he pick that slut or something like that.

That's when Alice decided to burst though the doors dancing, while carring a box like looking thing and her violin case.

"Come on Edward, I need you to help me practice." Alice said

The second Alice started to talk the girl looked up. When the girl looked up I noticed that she had Chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes, that you could get lost in. She looked afraid that we heard her singing. I've never seen her before, so she must be new.

As I opened my mouth to ask this girl her name, Alice decided to answer for me, "um miss, do you mind if my brother and I practice in here?"

"Oh sure no problem, I was just leaving"

"Are you sure, you can stay if you want, I'm Alice Cullen by the way, and this is my brother Edward. are you new here? because I've never seen you here!" Alice replied as she skipped to the piano and started to hook up her violin to an amp that she brought. Alice was always trying new things.

"Bella Swan, and yes I'm new here, and that's okay I'll leave"

Before Alice could say anything to get the girl to come back. She was out the door.

I heard Alice gasp after a minute.

"what?"

"Oh my gosh! Edward, that's my new roommate! She said her name was Bella right? Right?!"

"Yes Alice she said her name was Bella"

"This is so cool! Edward! She's my new roomy!" Alice shrieked " I can't wait to get to know her"

"Come on Alice, you asked for my help, know come on!" I was slowly become annoyed with her.

After what seemed like forever Alice and I left the practice room, to get some sleep for the first day tomorrow.

In the morning I realized that I for got to call Jess last night, I hope she won't be mad.

As I walked into class I saw a girl with brown hair sitting next to my spot. Jess is going to flip out at this girl. If I don't get her to move from Jess's spot.

"Um… excuse me miss, but your in my friends seat."

The girl had her head down like she was sleeping. As I was about to poke her arm to see if she really was sleeping. She answered. "um, no I'm not this is where my seat is go check to chart in the front of the room." not once did she move her head, from where it laid.

"Oh sorry, its just... Mr. Banner never does assigned seats. Sorry for disturbing you." she just shrugged, but never said anything. her voice sounded familar but i couldnt figure where i heard it before.

The teacher came in not a minute later. "All right class lets start with the vocals."

I noticed that the girl still did not move from her position.

I heard Mr. Banner call out " Miss Stanly would you like to go first"

Jess stood up,winked at me and started to sing.

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do, oh

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken (yeah)  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)  
I loved you once needed protection (no, no)  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't you ever look back)  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't you ever look back)  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

I thought she was really good until I heard Bella singing yesterday. It seemed Bella had the voice of an angle.

I heard some music coming next to me, and found it was the girl listening to her iPod

"Very good Jessica! Wonderful job. I see that those singing lessens have helped you. " Mr. Banner said

Mr. Banner was a young, rocker looking guy who seemed to like to have in class. Plus he never gave out much homework, which is always a good thing, we only had to do projects.

"Hmm, who should go next?" he questioned "Any volunteers'"

No one raised their hands. Jess was pretty mad that she wasn't sitting next to me. So far in class she has been glaring at the girl next to me, who still hasn't moved to sit up. I'm surprised that the teacher hasn't noticed.

I think Jess decided to have some fun with this girl because she raised her hand and said "Mr. Banner I think, that the girl sitting next to Edward would love to sing for the class!"

"Oh! Yes well Miss Swan let's hurry up we don't have a lot of time."

The girl just mumbled, "no thank you, I don't want to sing"

"well it's not your choice Miss Swan weather you would like to sing our not we all will be showing our talents to each other and I've started with the singers, so your turn is up, let's go!"

I couldn't believe that the girl sitting next to me was Bella. Thats how i reconized the voice, it was Bella's. That means that I'll be able to hear her sing again.

"Well. We don't have all day!" by now Mr. Banner was getting frustrated.

Bella lifted up her head to reveal a very tired looking face. I heard Jess snickering, at I'm guessing, how she looked. I couldn't help but notice that she looked up towards the ceiling and then started to mumble. I thought I heard her say 'hope your happy I'm doing this for you.'

"okay, what do you want me to sing" she said in a tone that sounded like she was giving up on something.

"Anything that you want to sing, and please stand up" Mr. Banner responded.

Bella gave a curt nod and put turned her iPod on so we could hear the music and stood up.

When she finished the whole class was in awe of how good she was.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

Let's just say that the whole class was blowin' away with how good she was.

"Very, good Miss Swan"

_Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnng_

_Finally the bell. Time for lunch, with my family._

* * *

_**AN: songs are Tear Drops On My Guitar By Taylor Swift, Tattoo By Jordan Sparks, And I Miss You By Hannah Montana**_

**_Tell me what you think of it. R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY everyone sorry it took me so long to update, but i was on spring break! and plus i really needed to watch Raise Your Voice again, it's been awhile since i the last time i watched it.**

**well i really hope you like it. **

**also the story is not going to immediately follow the story since their are different charachter with different personalitlies, but it will still have most of the movies plot.**

**ENJOY!!**

EPOV

After Mr. Banner's class, Jess and I were walking to lunch to meet my family. Lunch here at Breck isn't your normal lunch. Someone normally is showing off there talent.

I meet Jess last year, when I first came here. It was her first year as well and we just hit it off. She can be really sweet when she isn't around her friends. I personally think she likes my family, but that's not what they say.

I soon spotted Alice along with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were sitting under the huge oak tree, where we always have lunch.

As I started to walk over to them, Jess pulled on my sleeve, "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to sit with your family today can we sit with Lauren." she whined. I took in a deep breath. She could see that I really didn't want to, so she pulled out the puppy dog pout. Which I don't know why, she wanted me to sit with her friends today, when clearly all they do is flirt with me.

"Fine, but if Alice comes over here and pulls me away, that's not my fault."

"Yes! Thank you, I promise we'll sit with your family tomorrow"

The only problem sitting with her friends is they gossip, all the time. I heard Jess's voice say "Oh my gosh! You guys! Have you seen that new girl? What's her name Ella…? Belle… no… ugh! I don't know, something like that"

"Her name is Bella, Jess. You should know that," I spoke up when I noticed that she was going to gossip about Bella and I had this feeling that I should protect her.

"Yeah… whatever! Well she's horrible at singing; you should have heard her, Lauren. It was like someone was dying." gosh! Jess can be so cruel sometimes.

I felt that I needed to stand up for Bella. "On the contrary, Jess, I think that she is a great singer," as I was saying this I saw Bella walking down the steps, and she appeared to be looking for someone. She was holding something in her hand; it seemed to be a letter of some sort.

It wasn't until our eyes connected, that she was looking for me. Bella was really choosing a bad time to talk to me. Jess and her little posse were still talking about Bella. "OMG! You so like should have like seen what she was like wearing. I saw her like in the hallway! It was so ugly!" Lauren, Jess's Best friend said.

"OMG! What was she wearing?" I heard Jess say.

_Bella why do you have to come over here, when Jess is saying these things_.

"Well like she was wearing striped blue and white shorts, with like a blue polo, with a green and white striped tank under the polo and flip flops. Trust me Jess it was ugly," Lauren snickered. She was really being a hypocrite because, that is what she wears basically everyday. **(AN: Bella's outfit is in my profile. It's totally cute by the way!)**

"_EW_! That's the worst combination of colors ever!" Jess replied.

I pulled out my phone, not wanting to hear her conversation anymore.

"Hey… Edward," I heard someone say, shyly. I looked up and guess who was standing right in front of me.

_Bella_

This is not going to turn out so great.

"Oh… Hello, Bella!"

"Well since you left, Mr. Banner's, class in a hurry. He wanted me to give this to you," she handed me the letter.

"Oh… Thanks for giving this to me," I noticed that she wasn't looking at me anymore, but at Jess and Lauren. Oh no, this can't be good! I heard their giggling before Jess started talking.

"Ugh! Lauren! You so should have seen the sweatshirt she was wearing in class today! It was like five sizes to big!"

"Um I think I'll go, I'll see you later Edward." Bella's soft voice said, only she wasn't looking at me she was glaring at Jess "oh and tell your friend over there, that the sweatshirt I was wearing was my brother's."

At that point Jess heard Bella's voice and turned to see who was talking. This didn't go so well when she realized who it was.

"Well, hello there, Bella, so nice to see you again," Jess said while trying to hold back giggles.

"Hello… like I said I must go, I'll see you later," Bella replied. And with that, she left.

"Jessica! That was a little harsh, don't you think! She heard you, I hope you know that." I was slowly getting more and more aggravated with Jess.

"Oh please, Edward, she'll get over it!"

"I don't really think so, Jess, but whatever. Class is starting again soon, so I'm going to go. I'll call you later"

I don't know what it is, but after meeting Bella. I have found out that I don't really like her attitude and the way she carries herself. Also I don't like how she treats people outside of her little posse.

After what happened at lunch with Bella. I wasn't too happy at the moment to see Jess. I past Mr. Wenzel's class, where I saw him talking to Bella. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but, they both looked up set.

"Bella, I know you can hit this last note, now why aren't you?"

"I'm trying really hard! And I know that I wont be able to make it," Bella replied.

"Bella… I don't really see what has happened to that girl from the video." she just gave him a very incredulous look.

"Bella… I don't think that you're ready for this piece. So I'm letting you go early today. Please be here on time tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Wenzel,"

I quickly left, so Bella wouldn't find me.

"Hey! Eddie-bear," I thought I told her to never use that name.

"Yes? Ali-bye," I know she hates that name. I chuckled, seeing her face.

"Edward! You know I don't like that name, so why do you call me that," Alice replied as she hit me playfully in the arm.

"Alice, you know I don't like the name you called me either,"

Uh oh, she has that look, when I know she's up to something.

"I know that look Alice what are you up too?" she had a panicked look that soon was replaced by her starting past me.

I turned to see what she was looking at but all I was my family talking. We all had a open hour, so we usually hung out around the oak tree, where we ate lunch.

"Nothing, Edward, why do you think I look like I'm up to something."

"It's just your face; you get this look, but whatever. Do you know what you're going to do for your final?" I asked.

"I'm not totally sure on what I'm going to do but, I think Jasper and I are going to work together. You should do something with Bella. She really good, I always hear her in the shower. It's really sad though she's normally sings sad songs, but like I said she is really good."

Yes I do know for a fact; that Bella Swan is good at singing. Yes I know that Bella Swan is beautiful. She is way prettier than Jess, inside and out.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice, "Edward, do you know what this means. You should break up with Jessica I mean she wasn't even nice to us anyway, and you should have a girlfriend who likes you as well as our family. And, Edward you can do so much better, like Bella for instance. I just have a hunch that she is the love of your life."

"Alice, where do you get this stuff from? I mean how do you know this… you know what don't answer that, because your going to reply in some weird, crazy way." Alice just had a smug look on her face.

"Thanks, Edward, I Love you too!" she sarcastically replied.

"Oh I know you don't mean it like that,"

I truly do love Alice, but she can really be weird. For on instance, don't ever bet on her. I swear she can see the future. Alice and I were in the middle of our conversation when Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around Alice and gave her a kiss. I know I shouldn't care but I wish I would find someone that I can share the same amount of love. Just like their relationship.

Alice told me from the moment she saw him walking down the street, while she was shopping. She knew that he was the love of her life. Alice even went as far as, walking up to him and telling him that she has been waiting. His reply was 'sorry I kept you waiting for so long'.

I just hope Alice is right about me falling in love.

BPOV

Beep… Beep… Beep…!

I woke to the shrill Beeping of my alarm clock. Since I have been here Alice has woken me up every morning, about thirty minuets before my clock actually went off.

I couldn't find Alice this morning so I got ready in ten minuets. I walked slowly to the café on campus, to get breakfast. When I got there I asked if they had any zebra mocha's. Which said 'No' but if I know what It was they could try and make it for me. I also ordered a muffin to go with my coffee.

This was were most of the students liked to hang out before classes start. I noticed that the Cullen's and the Hales were here, but I decided not to intrude. So I stayed where I was.

I brought my laptop that my mother gave me before I left to go to Charlie's. It was a white 13" Macbook.

I logged on to my email to only find that my mother had sent me one. I clicked open.

_Bella!_

_Hey honey how are you. I miss you so much! How's Charlie doing and are you enjoying yourself. I really hope so! Callie says hi. So what is life like up there is it at all like Arizona? Like I said before I Miss you terribly. You have to call and talk to me! Tell me all about forks. What's Forks high like? If its anything like it was when I grew up, I hope you're not miserable. Well I have go run some errands, so ill email you later. And you better respond, you know how I get when I don't know what your doing, well talk to you soon._

_All my Love, hugs and kisses,_

_Renee _

"All my love, hug's and kisses, Renee." I heard a husky voice say behind me.

I whirled around to see who had been reading over my shoulder. When I was met by bright, vibrant green eyes, or we could just go with, Edward Cullen.

"Oh… my…god…!" I gasped clutching my heart. "Edward why in the world would you go around scaring people in the morning." he just laughed at my comment, and took the seat next to me. I began to blush, thinking if I looked good or not. _Wait, why would he care if I looked good or not, he has a girlfriend, Bella! Gees'get it through your head._

"Sorry I truly didn't mean to scare you. So learning from that letter their your supposed to be in Forks, Washington. You know what I think is funny? That I live in the very same place that you're apparently lying to your mother about." he just gave me this heart-stopping smile. Its one of those, Oh My Gosh, I think I just might die, Smiles. You know the ones that you involuntary smile back because their so contagious.

"Wait your from Forks?" I replied, still a little jittery from the heart attack I just about had.

"Yes, I do. Now why is it that your lying to your mother, because I don't think that's the right thing to do." ugh! _Again with the smile! Now why does he have Jessica, I mean when he could have me! Wait what did I just say?! _

"Oh… well you my mother doesn't really want me to go here so um…" I was in the middle of a sentence when Jessica came in. wrapped an arm around Edward and gave him a kiss. Right smack dab on his lips. _God, I wish I was kissing him not me. _Ugh! My mind today, I swear it has a mind of its own. Or it always likes to disagree with me.

I noticed that he was pushing her off of him. Edward did not look happy. Uh…oh I since something is going to happen, that just might involve some yelling.

"Jessica! I told you we are over!" oh man! He was furious.

"But Eddie I miss you!" she whined.

"Jess, I said were over. End of story. Why don't you see that I don't like you anymore, and move on with your life?" Yep he was mad! _Well hey! At least he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. Party!_

"Fine! You'll be sorry for breaking up with me Edward! And I mean it too!" Jess screamed as she made her way out the door.

He looked at me sheepishly "sorry about that. I didn't thing that she would hunt me down." I just laughed, he was too cute!

"Yeah, well I have to go get ready for class, so I'll most likely see you there. Bye" I smiled while picking up my stuff.

"Okay. I'll see you in class. Goodbye, until then" Edward stood up. He gave me a curt nod and quick wave before we went our separate ways.

**Hey well R&R please! oh... and i need your help! I'm getting stuck on what songs to put in the story! so if you know a song that you think will go really well with the story let me know! and i'll put it in the story also stating who gave me the idea of the song! so get going and push the little purple button that says REVIEW!**

**until next time, which should be soon! lol**

**_All my love, hugs, and kisses_**

**_LaBellaItalia_**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it's another authors note.

Hey everyone thanks for the songs! i think i have enough. now ill i have to do is find a way to fit them into the story somehow. lol.

it might take me awhile to get then next chapter out, i've been super busy this summer with writting a new story, traveling, hang out with friends and seeing family and so on.

I will becoming out with my new story soon. it just needs to go to my beta and then ill post it when im done.

the new story will not have a plot from a movie. lol. (I came up with it all on my own. lol)

also, I wont forget this story because i have my bestie, (Louie) well she likes to remind me almost

everyday that i have a story to write. she also knows it annoys the heck out of me, yet she still does it.

anywho, ill try and get the next chapter up, but when you have a writers block there not really fun.

RIN


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY! IM SUPER SORRY!! FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP ALONG TIME AGO

I know that I have not been on recently and I'm SORRY!!

I've been super busy with the summer and going on a ton of vacations and then school starting, along with that I just haven't had time to sit down and write...

Okay maybe I did but I seriously had this HUGE writers block and anyone who has had one before knows what I'm taking about that its hard!! I mean I've sat down and started at the computer screen trying to think of something to write!

I know it's a short chapter BUT I will get the next one up faster and it will be longer

Plus I'm writing this story thing and I'm not sure if I'm going to put it on FF or not.

But any who, I hope you like it even if it's a Short one!!

* * *

SONG: Innocence by Avril Lavigne

DEDICATION: i.luv.vamps

Thanks for the song!

* * *

As I made my way towards class, I thought about what had happened this morning

As I made my way towards class, I thought about what had happened this morning. Did, Edward, really break up with Jessica… or not? He seemed mad when she kissed him, but you never know they could have been fighting.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was morning.

I woke up today feeling very refreshed. I was in a much better mood this morning than I have been previously. While I walked through the hallways to get to class, I would stop and say 'Hi' to almost everyone that I saw.

When I entered Mr. Banner's class I immediately took a seat, right next to Edward. He gave me that smile, again! I really don't know what it is but that smile of his makes me lose all feeling in my legs.

Mr. Banner passed out _Amazing Grace_, Which happens to be the recital piece. I had the solo. How I got it, is still up for discussion, Mr. Banner told me that someone had recommended me to sing the solo.

Truth be told, I was petrified to sing the solo.

I was still having a hard time dealing with Bryce's death.

As I sat in my seat, I played with my cross necklace that Bryce had given me the day before his Grad party. I still remember _that_ day very clearly, because what he said stuck in my mind.

"_Bella, no matter where life takes us after I move away. I will always be watching over you. Wear this necklace at all times and if you ever get scared, always remember that your brother is watching over you. I Love you, Bella, you are honestly the best sister I have ever known."_

The only thing different with the Cross, now is that it has his initials engraved on the front. On the back it say's _Watching Over You. _I took a shuttering breath in; I could feel the tears start trickling in my eyes.

I knew I had to do something to get my mind off of him. Or I would soon be a mess.

Edward looked over at me when I started sniffling, because your nose just _had_ to be connected with you eyes! "Hey, are you okay?" when I looked up at him, he had worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. I hope he didn't ask why.

His gorgeous, green eyes didn't believe me, but thankfully he didn't push on the matter.

Mr. Banner must have said something because the class started to move over to the risers, to begin working on _Amazing Grace._


End file.
